Various forms of tub-shower stall spary deflectors have been heretofore provided. However, these previously known forms of spray deflectors have not been particularly well adapted for ease of installation. Accordingly, a need exists for a tub-shower splash deflector which may be marketed at a low cost and readily installed, even by inexperienced persons, in operative relation relative to a tub and an associated tub-shower stall.
Examples of previously known forms of spray deflectors and/or diverters for use in conjunction with tub and/or shower stall enclosures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,807,107, 2,107,885, 2,303,502, 3,104,014, 3,737,921, 3,808,610 and 3,895,399.
Although some of the aforementioned previously known tub-shower stall splash or spray deflectors are operative to deflect water against spraying and splashing out of a tub-shower stall, they are not specifically designed in a manner whereby they may be readily manufactured at a low cost and yet also be readily installed by even inexperienced persons.